Events
When exploring the dream world, Madotsuki will occasionally come across strange occurrences or activities, known as 'Events'. These make up most of the memorable content of the game and provide intriguing perspectives of the dream world. Many theories are developed to attempt to explain what the events represent, if anything. Some events happen as a result of a specific trigger (E.g. Madotsuki interacting with an object, such as the TV in her dream bedroom), whereas others (such as Uboa or Takofuusen) occur on a random chance when a certain action is performed. =Gameplay Events= ああああああああ Location: The Number World Prompt: Trigger. Stab the Toriningen in the bed room with the knife effect to turn her 'lunatic', then allow her to catch you. You will be randomly transported to one of two different enclosed spaces where the event occurs, with an equal chance of either. Description: The tile on the floor will either have a red eye or 'あ' character (The alphabetical character for "A" in Hiragana). Either will cause the whole floor to become flooded with that symbol. Crick in the Neck Location: Madotsuki's Room Prompt: Random Chance. 1/64 chance of occurring when Madotsuki wakes up. Description: Occasionally, when Madotsuki gets out of bed she will have a 'crick' in her neck, causing her head to be constantly turned to the left. In this state, she is unable to write in her diary or play NASU, and has no choice but to go back to sleep. The effect will wear off when she falls asleep again. The Falling Man Location: The Stairway to the Sky in The Wilderness that leads to the Sky Garden. Prompt: Random Chance. Determined when Madotsuki sets foot on the Stairway to the Sky. Description: An object resembling a person appears in the sky in the distance. It spins as if falling downward, however the figure moves in a circular motion and never actually hits the ground. There is an extremely low chance of witnessing two 'falling men' at once. *Video of an encounter with two simultaneous Falling Men. Famicom Glitch Location: '''The empty basement room of the dungeon in FC World A. '''Prompt: Random Chance. 1/3 chance of availability, determined when Madotsuki falls asleep. In the FC World Dungeon, travel to the deepest room. Unlike the others, this room is fully lit. Stand in the top-left corner of the room and interact with the west wall. Description: When interacted with, the wall tile produces a text box with a 'typing' sound like the Lizardmen, but no text is shown. Doing this repeatedly gradually causes the room to corrupt, until the game eventually 'crashes' with a nasty stuttering sound. This causes Madotsuki to wake up. Note that despite the event name, this is not an actual glitch and is intentionally programmed to happen. *Video of the 'Glitch' event in Yume Nikki This event is possibly a homage to two glitches found in Earthbound, the game which the FC World seems to be based on: *The 'Nonsense-talking Wall' glitch *The 'Empty text box' glitch Melting Madotsuki Location: The Blazing Corridor, in The Underground World Prompt: Random Chance. 1/5, Dependent on the random allocation of the Bed in the dream world which takes you to The Staircase of Hands. The first step for witnessing this event is to go to the Snow World and become a snowman using the Hat and Scarf effect. Next, find the bed and sleep in it as a snowman. If it does not take you to the Staircase of Hands, you must pinch yourself awake and try again. Once you have arrived in the Underground World, stand as close as you can to the fire in the Blazing Corridor. Description: Once You have arrived at the fire as a snowman, all you must do is wait as Madotsuki slowly melts away. Once completely melted, she cannot move and must return to the normal hat and scarf form. Unfortunately, it is not possible to simply transform using the Yuki-onna snow as that does not cease after becoming a snowman, so it will persist in the Underground World and douse the fire. It is for this reason that the Snow World snowfall must be used. *Video of Madotsuki melting NASU Location: Madotsuki's Room Prompt: Trigger. Interact with the Famicom in Madotsuki's Bedroom. Description: The most extensive event, NASU is a Famicom-style minigame, playable in Madotsuki's Room. See: NASU Severed Heads in the Sky Location: White Path 3 in the White Desert Prompt: Trigger. Walk into the small building at the end of the path. Description: A severed head floats through the sky near the top of the screen. There are 2 possible severed heads, one being a woman (pictured right) and the other being a man. Takofuusen Location: The White Desert (A or B) Prompt: Random Chance. 1/3600 chance of appearing in every 0.5 second interval when you stay in the White Desert. By the probability, it may appear once in every half an hour. Description: Takofuusen appears, floats past the screen making an odd sound, and is gone. See: Takofuusen Uboa Location: Poniko's House, in the Pink Sea Prompt: Random Chance. 1/64 chance of occurring when Madotsuki switches off the light, determined when she enters the house, or 5 seconds later after switch the light off. Description: 'When the event is triggered, there will be a brief flash of light. Uboa will replace Poniko's sprite, and the entire house will shake and completely change its form. Madotsuki will be unable to turn the light back on or leave Poniko's house. By walking up to Uboa, Madotsuki will be transported to a looped room with a bleeding creature in the background and the music from the White Desert playing. The only way to get out of this room is to pinch yourself awake or use the Medamaude Effect. When Poniko is killed while the event is triggered, Uboa will not appear (without Poniko's sprite), only Madotsuki trapped in the shaking reformed house. ''See: Uboa UFOs on Mars '''Location: The Martian Summit, Mars Prompt: Random Chance. 1/4 chance of appearing when Madotsuki meows with the Cat effect on the Martian Summit. Description: Strange objects appear from the sky and hover in the air when called repeatedly with the Cat effect. You have 35 attempts to meowing them to appear. By the probabillity, average 8.75 UFOs can be summoned each time you enter the theme. A similar object is seen over the distant city from the Eastern edge of the Sky Garden. The Witch's Flight Location: The Mall Rooftop Prompt: Trigger. Equip the witch effect, mount the broom and fly off the edge of the roof. Description: '''Using the Witch effect and flying to the right side of the building will yield a flash. After the flash, you are able to control Madotsuki flying 2D arcade style through the clouds. Press 1 to cause the broom to disappear mid-flight, causing the screen to black out. The dream then ends prematurely with Madotsuki lying on the floor and to stand up press space. There is also a Black cat on top of the roof, '''1/64 chance to appear on a place Madotsuki could interact with while enter the rooftop. Its eye color changes when using the Knife effect. =Cinematic Events= There are a number of events that can be found in the dream world of Yume Nikki that stop the action of the game and show full-screen pictures and/or music, similar to cutscenes in traditional games. Some of these events continue for a determined amount of time, whereas others must be dismissed by the player. The Aztec Rave Monkey Location: The Rave Box, in the Wilderness Prompt: Trigger. Interact with the hollow Rave Box. Description: One of the most popular events is the "Aztec Rave Monkey" that appears when Madotsuki looks into a conspicuous hollow totem sculpture found in a certain area of The Wilderness. It shows the many iterations of a certain design repeated often throughout the game, that of an Aztec-style monkey-like image with four faces. A synth beat plays during this scene. The Drawings in the Sewers Location: The Sewers ''' '''Prompt: Trigger. There are several apertures in the walls of the sewers that lead to Big Red. Interacting with them causes several drawings to appear. More on these in the link above. Description: The Ending Location: Madotsuki's Balcony Prompt: Trigger. Drop all Effects in The Nexus, then awaken and walk out onto the Balcony. WARNING: The following link leads to spoilers Description: See The Ending for details FACE Location: The Staircase, in the Number World Prompt: '''There is a chance that the zipper wall on the south-east corner of the number world will, unlike the usual zipper walls, be discoloured and have an angry/sad expression on it instead of the usual smile. Stabbing it when in this state causes it to bleed and reveal a pathway, similarly in fashion to the Guillotine Room. The pathway then leads to KyuuKyuuKun's Room. '''Description: "FACE" is an event that occurs when Madotsuki opens the door at the top of the Stairway, in the Number World. Known as the Red King (jp:赤の王様 ) in Japanese, FACE appears when one exits the stairway which is accessed from the Number World. It is often associated with KyuuKyuu-kun and used as evidence by some fans to support the theory that Madotsuki has some kind of trauma involving penises. The interpretation of FACE being a penis head further expresses this. This animation cannot be skipped and continues for approximately ten seconds before Madotsuki awakens abruptly. The KALIMBA TV Channel Location: Madotsuki's Dream Room Prompt: Random Chance. 1/7 Chance of appearing when the TV is switched on in Madotsuki's Dream Room. The chance is determined once per dream. Description: When the event has been activated, the TV sprite will show the face of one of the 'Kalimba creatures'. The screen then fades to black and two oppositely-scrolling rows of tribal African-stylized figures are shown. The figures appear to be armless humanoids with their heads tilted sideways and long, zigzagging tongues spilling from their mouths. During the event, a tribal/electronic rhythm plays on a short loop. The name comes from both the background music track and the image files being labelled as 'KALIMBA' in the game's coding, after the instrument and artwork used in the event. Monoe Location: Monoe's Tunnel in the White Desert Prompt: Trigger. Stab Dave Spector with the Knife effect and enter the nearby tunnel from the left. Find Monoe and interact with her. Description: A detailed close up of her fades in briefly as she vanishes, teleporting randomly to another position in the room. Monoko Location: White Desert Prompt: '''There is a path that leads directly east/west within the White Desert that terminates/begins at a cave. Within this cave is an unassuming monochromatic young girl. Using the Stoplight effect, however, causes her NPC to transform from a normal girl into a five-armed one. Interacting with her in this state triggers the event. '''Description: Monoko has a full-screen event in which a drawing of her bounces around the screen and changes size. A tribal sounding beat plays over this sequence. The Spaceship Crash Location: The Spaceship Prompt: Random Chance. When Madotsuki gets into bed on the Spaceship, there is a 1/6 chance she will fall asleep and the event will occur. Description: Madotsuki awakens to the sound of an alarm going off. When she gets out of bed, the red emergency lights are flashing and the Spaceship is losing altitude. Masada will be panicking at the piano, and after about 15 seconds a cutscene of the ship crashing on Mars will play. Category:Events